My Little Pony: Blast from the Present
by seniorcopycat
Summary: On a day like any other Princess Celestia calls forth her faithful student Twilight and her friends and gives them the task of going into the past in order to help her past self overcome a crisis she had long ago confronted. To do so they must teach the younger and more angrier Celestia how to hope and love again in order to overcome the upcoming darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: Blast from the Present**

**Chapter 1**

It was one of those odd sort of days in Equestria, a relatively normal day where nothing of particular interest happened. No malevolent moon spirits, no gala's, no sleeping dragons, no obnoxious wizards or even an Ursa Minor attacking. All in all it was another beautiful day, and Princess Celestia's prize student; Twilight Sparkle was certainly enjoying it as she gazes out the window and breathes in the fresh air before a familiar Rainbow maned Pegasi pony flew by waving.

Twilight returned the wave and watched her friend fly off to do whatever important thing she had planned for this lovely day. She then turned her attention to her dragon assistant Spike, who was just walking in.

"Hey Spike, so what's on the check list for today?" she asked.

Spike quickly took out a long piece of paper and a quill and began to look it over. "Let's see uh… did that, did that, did that, totally did that, _barely_ did that in time…" Spike said as he went over and checked almost every written thing on their massive 'To Do' list. He looked surprised when he finished it. "Wow! From the looks of this it looks like we have nothing else to do today for once!"

"Wow! Really?" Twilight asked, surprised by the dragon's deduction.

"Yeah, see for yourself." Spike offered as she took the list using her magic and looked it over. She quickly scanned the whole list top to bottom to see if he was right.

"Well how about _that?_ We really do have nothing scheduled." Twilight remarked. "That's never happened before."

"You know what this mean?" Spike asked, eagerly.

"That we have to make a new list of things to do?" Twilight Sparkle responded.

"No…" Spike said slowly, dismayed that she was not getting his point. "We get to have a day off! Hooray!"

"A day… off?" Twilight echoed, a bit surprised and confused by Spike's statement.

"Yeah, a day off." Spike repeated, not understanding why she didn't get his statement.

"Exactly what do ponies do on a day off anyway?" Twilight asked. "I don't think I've _ever_ had one before… Oh! Maybe we could write up a new checklist!"

"Oh no, we're having a day off _today_ end of story!" Spike said, firmly.

Twilight saw the serious look on Spike's face and sighed, defeated. "Ok, ok…" she said.

"Yes! Now come on, let's go see the others!" Spike told her, happily.

"Sounds good to me." Twilight smiled, as she and Spike proceed downstairs and towards the front door of the library.

Then as soon as they step out the door they are instantly greeted by Pinkie Pie.

"Hey you guys!" she cried. Both Twilight and Spike scream, startled.

"Whatcha doing?" The pink pony asked. "Going to find more books to study?"

"Actually… we're kind of taking a day off, since there's nothing else to do after all." Twilight explained.

"Wow!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Twilight having a day off? That's a first!"

"I know, right?" Spike commented.

Pinkie gasped sharply. "We should have a day off party for Twilight!" she squealed.

"Uh… Pinkie Pie… I know I'm not that experienced when it comes to these things from what I've been told a day off usually involves relaxing and spending time with friends." Twilight told her, she turned to Spike for confirmation. "Right?"

The young dragon nodded, confirming her statement.

"Oh, ok, then we'll have a _relaxing_ day off party!" Pinkie Pie said, throwing streamers that seemingly came out of nowhere into the air. The float down onto Spike and Twilight.

"You know one of these days we're gonna have to figure out how Pinkie does what she does." Spike told Twilight.

"Believe me, I've been working on that ever since I met her." Twilight assured him. "And I'm no closer than when I started…"

Spiked sighed. "Figured…"

"So, what do you say? _Party_?" Pinkie asked with an eager and hopeful look on her face. She continued to stare at Twilight with that look on her face until finally she gave it.

"Oh alright…" Twilight said defeated.

"HORRAY!" Pinkie screamed with joy as more party streams were tossed into the air, before landing on the duo.

"Boy… where's a letter from the Princess when you need one?" Twilight mumbled.

"Aw, come on Twilight, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Spike wondered, as they began to walk off into town along with Pinkie Pie.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city Canterlot, deep inside Canterlot Castle which was the home of Princess Luna and Celestia, the royal guard each walked down the hallways looking for any sign of trouble so that they could protect their beloved Princess, whom was inside her royal quarters, laying on her cushions, magically looking through one of her spell books like Twilight usually did when suddenly her eyes widened and dark images of a city being destroyed, ponies fleeing for their lives and a dark figure laughing flash in her mind. She let out a sharp gasp when it ended.

"No… it can't… be…" she breathed as she suddenly dropped her book on the ground. "I had hoped this day would never come…"

The Princess quickly dashed out of her room and down the hall, passing by multiple guards who were all very surprised to see their Princess in such a rush and with a panicked look on her face.

"Princess?" One of them called out. But she was in too big of a hurry to respond to any of them.

Celestia continued to dash down the hallway until she entered Canterlot's ancient archives, which Twilight, Pinkie and Spike visited a few years ago. She arrived at the Starswirl the bearded wing and began searching through various scrolls and books, she appeared to be looking for something, something extremely important.

"It _has_ to be here somewhere…" she muttered. "Come on…"

She then pulled out the final scroll and started to read it over just as her younger sister, Princess Luna entered the archives as well.

"Sister, what is the matter?" Luna asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm afraid not dear sister…" Celestia said, the sadness in her voice was slight but it was indeed there. "And neither is Equestria…"

"What do you mean?" Luna inquired, raising a brown.

"I… had… a vision… and now I know that Equestria… is no longer safe," the Princess of the Sun told the Princess of the Night. "Our little ponies are in grave danger… unless we act now."

"What is Celestia? What is there threat?" Luna questioned, obviously wanting more answers from her older sister.

There was a pause before Celestia spoke again, and a strange and thoughtful look in her eye then appeared as she did. "The past itself…" she mused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, back in Ponyville. Twilight, Spike, Pinkie and all the others were all inside Sugercube Corner preparing Twilight's little 'relaxing day-off party'.

"I'll admit Twi, I never expected that you'd say yes to having a 'day-off' party!" Applejack remarked.

"Well Pinkie kind of made an offer I couldn't refuse so…" Twilight said. Pinkie smiled when she was mentioned.

"I can't believe you've never had a day off before." Fluttershy said.

"_I _can! She's an egghead, studying is what egghead's do twenty-four-seven!" Rainbow stated.

"Not always!" Twilight said defensively.

"Right, plus there's also experimenting, potion making, book sorting organizing…" Rainbow Dash said, as she continued to list off all the things 'eggheads' like Twilight did until the aforementioned unicorn cut her off.

"Alright we get it!" Twilight Sparkle said, annoyed.

"Please, don't fight…" Fluttershy said, softly.

"Yeah, this party is about relaxing, not arguing!" Pinkie Pie added. "Otherwise it be an arguing party, and who wants _that?"_

"I certainly wouldn't enjoy it." Rarity stated.

"Exactly! So let's get partying and relaxing!" Pinkie Pie cheered, before she zoomed off to get more decorations. The others just rolled their eyes in amusement of their friend's antics.

"Sure hope everypony else can make it." Spike said.

"Oh I'm sure they will, I just hope the Princess doesn't have anything for me to do today." Twilight admitted. "Then we'd have to post pone the entire party."

"And _that_ would be super-duper sad…" Pinkie Pie moped.

"Have you heard from the Princess lately?" Applejack asked.

"No, not really, everything's been really quiet and that worries me…" Twilight Sparkle stated.

"How can things being worry somepony?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Well... you see… every time things are quiet in Ponyville something always tends to go wrong." Twilight explained.

"Not always." Applejack said.

"Oh yeah, remember the Parasprite Infestation?" Twilight reminded them. "And that time Spike become a giant thanks to dragon greed and nearly destroyed the town. No offence."

"None taken." Spike assured her. "Oh and there was also the time Cerberus came to town thanks to Twilight… no offence."

Twilight frowned a bit. "Too late."

"Sorry." Spike muttered.

"You got no reason to fret Twi, the party looks great, everypony's happy and everything's gonna be just…" Applejack began before Spike suddenly burped out a puff of green flame which turned into a scroll.

"See? What did I tell you?" Twilight inquired.

"So does it say anyway? Is it important?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Rainbow, _every_ message from the Princess is important!" The unicorn stated.

"Hey, you never know!" Rainbow shrugged.

"Oh it's important all right." Spike said as he read.

"Why? What does it say?" Fluttershy asked, curiously.

"Is it exciting?" Pinkie Pie added, excitedly.

"Does this mean we'll have to cancel the party?" Rarity asked.

"Probably…" Twilight Sparkle said, sadly.

"WHAT!?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Is what it says _really_ that important?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Actually, it doesn't say much." Spike informed them. "It just says that she wants us all to come to Canterlot right away and by the looks of the spelling… it seems urgent."

"Urgent?" Everypony echoed.

Spike nodded. "Very urgent actually…" he said.

"Then we'd all better to Canterlot right away!" Twilight declared. "Come on everypony, let's hoof it!"

The others all nodded and began to make their way to the train station as fast as they could so they could make it to the first train that was headed to Canterlot. Except for Pinkie at the moment.

"WAIT! What about the party!?" she cried.

"Later Pinkie!" Twilight called back.

This seemed to satisfy Pinkie enough as she quickly began hopping after the others with a smile on her face. "Ok!" she chirped as she continued to hop.

* * *

It didn't take long for all seven of them to make it onto the train which quickly began making its way towards Canterlot, where the Princess was waiting for them. As they rode Twilight couldn't help but feel anxious about the whole thing. What was so important and so urgent that the Princess would want to see them. Nightmare Moon had returned to being Princess Luna, Discord was reformed, the Changelings were gone and King Sombre was destroyed so what could possibly be the problem this time.

A few hours later Twilight and her friends all arrived in Canterlot and were quickly escorted by the Royal Guard to Canterlot Castle. There they entered the Princess's throne room and passed the many stain glass images of their previous victories until they reached the Princess, who they all bowed to immediately. Princess Luna was also present and just as happy to see them as her sister.

"Greetings my little ponies." Princess Celestia said warmly. "I'm so glad you could all make it."

"Your letter sounded urgent Princess, is something wrong?" Twilight asked, concerned. This questioned had been bothering her the whole trip there.

"Yes… but not in Equestria… not now anyway." Princess Celestia mused, the look on her face showed that she was very troubled and everypony could see it, especially Luna, who gazed at her sister greatly concerned.

"What do you mean exactly?" Her student asked.

"I… had… a glimpse into the past…" Princess Celestia told her.

The seven friends all exchanged glances at that last part.

"The past?" Twilight Sparkle echoed.

Princess Luna stepped forward. "You see an ancient evil threatens to destroy Equestria and only you and your friends can help stop it."

"What kind of… 'ancient evil'?" Applejack inquired.

"A dark entity… one that none of you have ever faced before and it has enough before to destroy us all…" Princess Luna said, sombrely.

"Unless it is stopped… but not here… not now." Celestia stated. The ponies were even more confused than ever now. "Twilight… your gonna have to do for me what I once did for you."

"Princess…?" Twilight breathed.

"You will need your friends to help as well." Princess Luna added. "Side by side to stop this Entity… before it ever begins."

"I don't understand…" The unicorn said.

"Yeah, where are you asking us to go anyway?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Not _where_ Rainbow Dash… _when_." Princess Luna said.

"You mean… you want us to _time travel_?" Twilight Sparkle asked, surprised. The others looked greatly surprised by this as well.

"Yes… that is exactly right." Celestia confirmed.

"Oh my!" Rarity exclaimed.

"But… but that last time I tried that it created some kind of… time loop or something!" Twilight stated.

"Yeah, and Spike got a tummy ache and we got to be spy's for the night to prevent a major disaster from happening!" Pinkie Pie added. "She really went loco in the coco then."

Spike nodded in agreement till Twilight gave them both a sharp glare.

"We are well aware of your failed attempt at time travel Twilight Sparkle." Princess Luna informed them. "But this time is going to be very different then the last time you tried it and you will be going back much further than just one day."

"How far do you mean?" Fluttershy asked, fearfully.

"Nearly a thousand years… just after I decided to let my jealousy get the better of me and allow me to go on a different path… a much _darker_ path then my sister's…" Princess Luna said ruefully.

"At that point in time the Entity will rise to destroy Equestria." Princess Celestia informed them. "But if he it is stopped in the past then it will not exist in the present… however…"

"Should you fail to stop it then… then the entire present as you know it… will be _extinguished_…"

After Princess Luna had finished her sentence with a rather dark tone the six ponies and their young dragon side kick all had shocked and scared looks on their faces as they all began to feel the gravity of the situation; the past was in trouble and they were the only ones who could save it and if they failed… _everypony_ would be _doomed_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shortly after hearing how dire the situation was the girls, Spike and the Princess's then began to enter a dark and circular chamber deep in the castle where they would begin the time traveling process.

"Ok, so let me get this straight Princess… this spell of yours… it's not gonna just time travel us… but also place are _minds_ into the bodies of six ponies that are physicall identical to us but existed a thousand years ago?" Applejack questioned.

"That is correct." Princess Celestia nodded.

"Will they feel any pain?" Fluttershy asked, concerned.

"Fret not dear Fluttershy, once you are in their minds you will have complete control of their bodies and when it is time to leave they shall return to normal, with no memory of what had transpired." Princess Luna assured. "Trust us, they will feel no pain."

"Ok… so… we wake up in our new bodies and… then what?" Rainbow asked.

"Find me." Celestia told them. "My past self. Convince me of all of this."

"Sounds simple to _me!_" Pinkie Pie said.

"I'm afraid not." Princess Luna told her, a bit sadly.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked, a bit confused.

Celestia put a hoof on her young protégée and looked at her seriously. "Twilight, you must understand, I was a very different Mare back then," she told her. "Back then… I was _angry_… angry at myself… and angry at the world… for what happened to my younger sister and what I was forced to do to stop her."

Princess Luna lowered her head, feeling guilty for what she put her sister through all those years ago.

"And I said before, you must help me the same way I helped you when you were just a filly." Princess Celestia told her. "Lead me. Guide me. Be patient with me."

Everypony nodded, understandingly. Except for Rainbow of course.

"Yeah… patience isn't really my strongest suit…" she admitted. This earned her a glare from most of her friends. "But I can try!"

"Do you all understand the importance of your task?" The Princess of the Day asked.

"Of course." Twilight nodded. The other also nod in agreement to this as well.

"Then we must begin at once." Celestia stated, as she began to prepare the necessary items for the spell.

"Boy, the Princess sure seems off right now…" Rainbow muttered to Applejack.

"Yeah, I've never seen her so spooked…" Applejack agreed.

"Well whatever threatened the land all those years ago must have had big impact on her…" Fluttershy said thoughtfully. "I sure hope we can handle it…"

"Me too and if we can we'll have to throw a party to make up for the party that was postponed!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed excited.

"Yes… won't that be nice…" Rarity said, slowly.

"Alright, we have everything we need." Luna informed everyone.

"Then let us begin." Celestia said.

Both she and her sister each levitated a bottle and took off its cork then as then lowered it blue and white sand began to pour out of each of them. They both magically manuver them left, right and all around, like they were doing some kind of dance. As they did so some kind of symbol began to appear around Twilight and her friends. It seemed to be a very ancient looking symbol. Then when it was complete, the symbol began to glow brightly, much to the alarm of everypony.

"It 's alright my little ponies, it is all part of the spell." Celestia assured them, she turned to the little dragon by her side. "Spike, stand back please."

Spike nodded and took a few steps back, giving his friends a smile and a thumbs up.

"And now… the incantation." Luna said. She and Celestia gave each other a nod then walk over to opposite sides of the circle. They closed their eyes and began concentrating.

"Alderon Metrion Zintos... Carazon Rakashas Endere... Vaserix Endrien… Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" They both chanted. After saying the incantation, magical energy pours from each of their mouths and then their eyes. The energies swirled around and around the circle and began to slowly consume the girls inside it. Which made Spike very worried.

"I think it's working!" Applejack cried.

"What's going on!?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Good luck my little ponies… and be safe." Princess Celestia whispered. Princess Twilight gives her former mentor one last nod before the light completely consumed her and her friends. Then there was a blinding flash of white light that quickly filled the room and when it faded all that was left of the group was a large black burn mark on the ground.

"Whoa… where did they go?" Spike asked.

"Not _where_… _when_." Luna told him.

* * *

**Authors Note: Now before anybody says it, yes, I know and I'm sorry but I'm doing the best I can here and if anyone can tell me how to make it longer I would much appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Soon after they all left, all six of the ponies were all screaming as they each swirled around and around the colorful vortex. As they flew through it they saw multiple events from the past flash before their eyes in a super fast motion that barely any of them could keep up with. Eventually the tunnel opened and revealed some kind of land below them.

They all gasped in surprise before their bodies glowed with a bright white light and they all zoomed down toward to what appeared to be some kind of old fashioned town. Twilight looked closely to where she was headed and saw that she was headed straight for a mare that seemed to resemble her a bit. She screamed, which caught the attention of them mare before she and Twilight seemed to merge with each other.

Then it all went white.

Twilight slowly opened her eyes, groaning in a pain and still feeling quite dizzy thanks to their little trip to, wherever or whenever they had landed in pain. She then began to stand up.

"Huh…? Where am I?" she wondered. "Oh my head…"

Twilight then looked around and saw a pool of water where she saw her reflection, only it wasn't quite _her_ reflection as she now looked quite different now. Her eye color, mane style and general appearance were the same but her coat was now pink, her mane white with a purple streak and little purple stars on her flank. Her wings were also gone, indicating that she was back to being a unicorn again.

"Ok… that's different…" she remarked.

"Uh… Twi?"

"Applejack?" Twilight asked, surprised. She turned around, expecting to see her friend along with all the others but instead she saw different versions of her friends all standing behind her.

Rainbow Dash now had a hot pink coat and a blue mane and tail, purple eyes and two little blue lightning bolts on her flank.

Pinkie Pie now had a white coat, a yellow mane and tail, light purple eyes and three little purple balloons on her flank. What was even stranger was that she now had pegasus wings.

Rarity looked a lot like how she usually looked only her mane had two different shades of purple in it and she had purple eyes. She also had three purple diamonds on her flank.

Applejack also looked like how she usually did but now she had a green mane and a brownish-dark red coat, she almost looked like Big Mac in a way. Her cutie mark was the same though.

Fluttershy now had a pink coat similar to her and Rainbow Dash's and also had the same colored eyes but now had a purple mane with a yellow streak to it and three flowers on her flank.

"Oh my…" Twilight muttered.

"Right back at ya, Twilight! You look… different." Rainbow Dash stated.

"So do all of you!" Twilight pointed out.

"Yeah… we noticed…" Applejack said, looking at her new body.

"Well at least _I_ look good in _anything_." Rarity said, proudly.

"I can't believe my coat is _pink_ now!" Rainbow exclaimed in disgust.

"Oh, it's not _that_ bad…" Fluttershy tried to assure her.

"Easy for _you_ to say! You like the color _pink!_" The formerly blue Pegasus stated.

"Well…" Fluttershy began before Pinkie suddenly flew up to join them.

"Hey, look at me! I'm a Pegasus!" she cheered as she started to fly around in circles! "Whee! Look at me! I'm little birdie! Whee!"

"At least _somepony's_ having fun…" Applejack remarked.

"May I may remind you all that we're not here to have fun, we're here to find Celestia." Twilight told them.

"But this place is so big… where do we start?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I know! Let's go ask some ponies!" Pinkie Pie piped up.

"Where? Where in the _middle_ of the middle of nowhere!" Rainbow pointed out.

"Well then we'd better get somewhere and fast!" Twilight stated.

"Agreed, it is dreadfully hot out right now and all this standing around is gonna make me _sweat_!" Rarity proclaimed.

"So?" Applejack asked, not seeing what the big deal was.

"So!? It is unlady like to sweat, you know!" Rarity told her, firmly.

"She is kind of right…" Fluttershy admitted, meekly.

"Who cares!? Let's just go!" Rainbow Dash said before she zoomed off ahead of them.

"Honestly, must she _always_ run ahead?" Rarity questioned, annoyed.

"Well it is Rainbow…" Applejack reminded.

"Kind of hard to argue with _that_ fact…" Fluttershy admitted, a bit quietly.

"But she's got the right idea this time, the sooner we fix the problem in the past, the sooner we can get back." Twilight Sparkle said. Everypony else nodded in agreement. "Great, so let's go!"

They all began to proceed down the direction Rainbow Dash went down. As they trotted down the path they saw many unfamiliar things that they passed by.

"Where _are_ we? What part of Equestria _is_ this?" Twilight wondered to herself.

"_Hello?_"

Twilight gasped when she heard the voice come out of nowhere then stopped and held her head in pain as it began to throb. Everypony, including Rainbow, gathered around her.

"Twilight? What's wrong?" Applejack asked, concerned while the throbbing in Twilight's head continued.

"_Who are you?_"

Twilight gasped when she quickly figured out who that voiced belonged to and why it sounded so similar to her's.

"Oh Celestia… we… we really are in other ponies bodies!" she expressed.

"Yeah… I think we already knew that." Rainbow Dash informed her.

"You don't understand… I can still _feel_ the other 'me' in my head… just trying to fight back!" Twilight said, distressed.

"I thought our _others_ wouldn't be aware of us…" Applejack mused.

"So did I…" Twilight Sparkle said. "But apparently mine _is…_"

"Then we better find the younger Celestia and fast!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"And… I think I know where she could be." Twilight said.

"Where?" Fluttershy asked.

"The same place we found the elements of harmony in the first place; the castle of the royal pony sisters…" The new Princess stated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Mane Six then found a way to get into the Everfree Forest and walked down the same pathway they took when they went in to find the Elements. Since they have gone down that path before it wasn't hard for them to find and walk down. Although they were still creeped out by the environment around them.

"Boy… even a thousand years ago this place is _still_ creepy!" Rainbow remarked.

"No kidding… the sooner we help younger Celestia, the sooner we can get out of this crazy place." Applejack stated.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Twilight Sparkle assured them. "I just hope the voice in my head stays quiet…"

"Well… maybe _this_ timeline's princess can help." Rarity suggested.

"Maybe… but don't forget what _our_ Celestia said; back then she was _very_ different from the Princess Celestia we know." Twilight reminded him. "How different is still pretty unclear…"

"Well I guess we'll find out." Applejack stated.

"And… could we please hurry? I don't like being this far into the forest." Fluttershy said, shaking. "Who knows what could be lurking around here?"

"Fine by me, I _love_ going fast." Rainbow reminded them all. "So let's go!"

Rainbow zoomed off ahead of all of them.

"Rainbow! We shouldn't go too far!" Twilight called out.

"Don't bother darling, she's probably already long gone by now." Rarity told her.

"But at least we can still see her." Applejack observed as she saw Rainbow zoom off further ahead, but no so far that they couldn't see her.

"Now… where could that old castle be any…" The Pegasus started to say before she suddenly collided into something hard but smooth, which made everypony else wince and grimace sympathetically. Rainbow slid off the smooth surface of whatever she it and landed at the bottom where Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy flew over to her to make sure she was alright.

"Oh Rainbow, are you ok?" Fluttershy asked, concerned.

"Speak to me, Dashie!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Oh… what happened?" Rainbow Dash groaned as she rubbed her head. The others then ran over.

"You flew straight into _that_." Applejack told her, as she gestured to a huge, translucent, golden dome that shimmered in the sunlight, it completely surrounded what appeared to be Celestia and Luna's old castle and judging by the ruins it seemed Celestia's battle with her sister was just recently.

"Whoa… what is that?" The Pegasus remarked, in awe.

"That must be Princess Celestia's doing. She's completely sealed herself of from the outside world." Twilight deduced.

"Yes, no doubt she is probably still reeling from having to banish her own sister." Rarity added. "I know that is how _I_ would react…"

Applejack put a comforting hoof on her friend. "Me too Rare… me too."

"So… how are we suppose to get in and explain 'all of this' if we can't get in?" Dash inquired, gesturing to the giant force field.

"Tell _me_, take care of that." Twilight Sparkle stated as she stepped forward and faced the dome.

"You sure about this?" Fluttershy asked, concerned.

"No…" Twilight admitted, sounding a bit nervous. "But I'll do what I must."

Twilight then charged up her magic till it glowed so brightly it was almost blinding. She shot a magical beam at the force field and when they both hit there was a loud 'crashing' sound. So loud it was cosmic. It was a shattering like when the Changeling broke through Shinning Armor's force-field. No, it was a complete and utter crack that cut through the diameter of the entire dome. After the crack ran its course, the rest of the force-field totally collapsed, crumbling into bits of purple glass, which then vaporized into gold stardust. The other ponies were shocked by this while Twilight became weak in the knees and collapsed into her friends hooves.

"We gotcha Twi…" Applejack assured her.

"It's ok…" Fluttershy added.

"_No. No it's not. Run away! Turn back!_" The voice inside Twilight's head shouted. Making the mare inhabiting her body exclaim in pain.

"Stop it! Get out of my head!" she yelled.

"What's happening?" Rainbow Dash asked, concerned and confused.

"It's the other Twilight! I think she's… fighting back!" Rarity realized in horror.

"Uh-oh!" Pinkie Pie said.

"_Not YOUR_ _head! MY head! MINE!_" The other Twilight exclaimed, while the present day Twilight continued to groan as she struggled to keep the voice silent.

"Just stay quiet!" Twilight pleaded.

"_YOU!"_

Everypony jumped when they heard that loud voice booming from out of nowhere. They turned and saw the front doors to the castle slamming open and a bright flash of light was emitted from inside it. They watched as somepony stepped out of the castle. It was an alicorn with bags under its bloodshot eyes. It had hair and tail, both of which had streaks of three different colors through them, but they were completely messed up, full of tangles and knots. All in all, this pony was a mess.

_"Who do you think you all are?"_ it said in a low dangerous tone. "And how _dare_ you destroy my force field!"

The girls all gasped in horror. It was, or at least used to be, Princess Celestia. Only she looked worse than how the present day Celestia described her old self to be, and that was saying a lot.

"P-P-Princess Celestia…?" Twilight finally spat out.

"How do you know my name!?" The younger Celestia demanded.

"Well uh…" Applejack began trying to think of some kind of excuse or at least a way of telling her who they were and what they wanted but before she could do so Celestia cut her off.

"Doesn't matter… just _leave_." Celestia told them, harshly before she began to turn around and walk back to her castle. At that moment Twilight regained her senses and ran over a bit.

"Wait! Princess! We wish to talk to you!" Twilight told her.

Past Princess Celestia's eyes narrowed before she turned to the group of six ponies, the look in her eye was more dangerous than ever.

"If you will not leave… then I will _make_ you!" Celestia declared as she began to charge up her magic for an attack. Rainbow then spoke everypony's thoughts at the moment.

"Oh… pony feathers…" she remarked before Celestia fired an intense blast of magic at all of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After getting over the initial shock of the Princess attacking them, the girls all scattered before the beam could hit them. It hit the ground they were standing on hard and left a large burn mark.

Twilight then rose to her hooves after leaping away from the blast. "Princess! Please! We're not your enemies! You have to believe us!" she pleaded.

"Believe _you?_ I don't believe in _ANYTHING anymore!"_ Princess Celestia exclaimed as she fired another magical blast towards her, which Twilight barely managed to dodge.

"Boy… younger Celestia sure has some issues." Rainbow Dash remarked.

"_That's_ putting it mildly!" Applejack stated.

"W-What do we do?" Fluttershy asked, fearfully. Rarity then noticed Celestia aiming her horn towards them.

"I know one thing; duck!" she cried, as everypony, except for Pinkie dropped to the ground.

"Rarity, she doesn't look anything like a duck!" Pinkie Pie pointed out. Rarity then grabbed her and pulled her down just as a magical beam zoomed over their heads at light speed. It cut down several trees in its way, as well.

"Oh! Now I get it!" The cheery pony realized. "Duck! Fun!"

"No, not fun. Not fun!" Fluttershy exclaimed as they continued to dodge the Princess' blasts. Twilight soon regrouped with the others.

"We can't stop her. She's _really_ mad. We have to talk to her!" Twilight told the others.

"_Talk_ to her?" Rainbow repeated, incredulously. They looked at the Princess' still angry face.

"Yeah… I don't think she's in a talkative mood right now…" Applejack observed.

"I agree, and we most definitely are not up for a fight with _her_." Rarity added.

"Don't worry, I'll try to get through to her, you girls just stay hidden!" Twilight told them as she ran off.

"Twilight, wait!" Fluttershy cried. But she was too late as Twilight had just stood in front of the angry looking Princess.

"Princess, wait! We're not here to hurt you!" Twilight pleaded. "We want to help you! Let us help you!"

"I do not require your help!" Princess Celestia stated as she tried to blast Twilight again but the young unicorn managed to roll out of the way in time.

"Yes, you _do_ and you know it!" Twilight Sparkle said, firmly. "I know what happened, I know what you had to do to Luna!"

"_NEVER_ speak her name!" Celestia shrieked as she released a wave of magical energy that sent Twilight rolling back.

"Ok… not to self… never speak who-know-who's name in front of past Celestia…" Rainbow muttered.

"Who? Luna?" Pinkie asked, confused. An angry scream from the Princess was heard before everypony ducked once a beam of magical energy flew over their heads.

"Yeah, _her._" Rainbow Dash said, plainly.

"Twilight! Are you ok?" Applejack called out.

Twilight groaned as she got back on her hooves. "Yeah… I _think_ so…" she said.

"Not for long."

Twilight looked up and her eyes widened when she saw the Princess flying straight for her. She quickly put up a force field and blocked it.

"Princess, please stop! I know this is hard to believe… but you _know_ me!" Twilight told her. "Or at least… you _will_… if I live long enough that is…"

"Don't try to trick me, I don't know you at _all!_" Princess Celestia said as she began to blast Twilight's force field with her magic, but the magic bubbled stayed strong as Twilight continued to keep it up. "Cute, but I can do this all day. Can you?"

Twilight groaned as the beam begins to crack her force field. "Please Princess! I don't want to fight you! I want to talk to you!" she pleaded. "And if you let me _live_ then I can explain why we came here!"

"I wouldn't count on it." Celestia stated before firing another magical bolt that shattered Twilight's force field and knocked her back. She then scrambled and hid behind a tree to avoid another attack.

"Listen, I know it may seem crazy but we're not from this time! We're from the future! We've just taken over other ponies bodies!" Twilight called out.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Celestia demanded as she levitated several rocks and used them to crack and then break the tree in half, the broken part went flying once another rock hit it, but Twilight was mainly unharmed.

"Well… no… admittedly it _is_ kind of unbelievable but…" Twilight began before Celestia raised the broken tree out of the ground and Twilight gasped when she saw her younger mentor's angry face. She then let out a yell. "It's the truth!"

"Liar!" Celestia yelled as she tried to crush Twilight with the stump but missed when Twilight dodged it in time.

"Why would I _lie_ to you? You're the ruler of Equestria. My teacher… my friend." Twilight said. "You taught me everything you know."

"Oh, is that so?" Celestia questioned.

"That's right! You taught me how to levitate, how to cast spells, even on how to be a Princess!" Twilight Sparkle said. "Or at least… you will… in the future."

"Why should I believe you?" Princess Celestia demanded. "Do you have any proof of these claims?"

"Well… no but…" Twilight admitted.

"Then your history." The Princess declared as she prepared to attack her again.

"No!"

The Princess' attention is drawn away to the others who had just ran over.

"Please, she's telling the truth!" Rainbow Dash insisted.

"Listen Princess, listen to me and maybe you'll believe me." Twilight told her.

"Thirty seconds." Celestia responded.

"In our time, we all bear the Elements of Harmony like you and your sister did. Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty, Honesty, Generosity and Magic. We've used those Elements before and in a thousand years Nightmare Moon will escape but we stopped her and brought your sister back to the side of good." Twilight explained.

"Not saying I believe you but… does that mean that…" Celestia began to say with a slightly hopeful tone.

"Luna will come back to you Princess, she will, trust me, I know, I've seen it." Twilight insisted.

"Why _should_ I trust you, like I said; I don't know you." Celestia reminded her.

"But I know _you_, and I know you're not really like this." Twilight stated to her. "And even if you _are_… I'll trust your judgement. Even if it's from thousand years ago!"

Twilight stared at her mentor intensely. Princess Celestia seemed to scowl at this statement and begin to zoom towards her.

"Princess, NO!" The others all cried.

But at the last second the Princess stopped right in front of Twilight, looking calm for the very first time since they saw her.

"You'd _really_ put that much trust in me?" Celestia asked.

Twilight nodded. "Always."

The Princess nodded before speaking. "I'd really like to meet this other Celestia you speak so highly of."

The young unicorn mare smiled. "You just might, and you might also get to be like her, I _know_ you can."

Young Celestia smiled gratefully as everypony else then came rushing over to their friend.

"What happened? Is it over? Are we done fighting now?" Rainbow Dash asked, curiously.

"Yes. We are." Celestia confirmed.

"Oh, thank goodness…" Fluttershy said, relieved.

"Yeah, you gave us quite a scare Princess." Applejack added, equally relieved.

"And almost gave us a bad hair day…" Rarity stated, brushing her mane carefully.

"So… you are from the future as well? And your all inhabiting the bodies of six innocent mares?" Princess Celestia inquired.

"Yepperooni!" Pinkie Pie chirped.

"But don't worry Princess, it's only until we help you deal with the problem here and now." Twilight Sparkle assured her. Her head then throbbed again.

"_Get out!"_

Twilight groaned a bit but managed to shake it off.

"Problem? What 'problem' do you speak of?" Celestia questioned.

"It be easier… if we talked inside." Her soon to be student stated.

The Princess nodded. "Of course. Follow me," she said as she began to lead everypony towards her recently destroyed castle, where they hoped to explain themselves more to her.


End file.
